Allen's Heart
by PenguinMaster1000
Summary: We all know that loveable exorcist Allen Walker and all his *slightly* unusual friends. Now get ready...DRAMA!ACTION!ADVENTURE! PRESENTING...a story that has nothing to do with any of that. This is just random adventures of our favorite exorcists!
1. Chappy 1

**Shhyeah! First fan-fiction! Wow...I actually wrote this like...a looong time ago..so don't blame me if my writing is absolutely horrendous. .**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my recent attempts of trying to threaten Hoshino-sama for the rights to D. Gray-Man have not paid off so I don't own D. Gray-Man. Also due to those events I am now confined to my basement, living off of Canned Mackerel...**

**-flashing lights and helicopters apear outside-**

**Oh No! The government has found me! (Hoshino-sama must have really good connections to the government...)**

* * *

D. Gray-man : Allen's heart part 1

In, out, in, out, Allen's faint breaths whisper as he sleeps in the Black Orders Library.

As a strange person comes out from behind a bookcase, she smiles to herself with paper and pencil in hand, she draws quietly.

"Done!" She says to herself as she sets the paper on the desk that Allen was sleeping at and placed the pencil in his out-stretched hand.

Suddenly two people come in bickering.

"Don't call me Yu!" one of them said.

"Awww Kanda, don't be so stingy!" the other said with a pout.

As the two continued to bicker (like an old married couple), the mysterious person disappeared behind the bookcase.

As one person with bright fiery red hair and and eye patch came over to the desk Allen was sleeping at, he picked up the picture and scanned it over intently.

Allen slowly woke up and lifted his head.

"Huh, Lavi? What time is it?" he said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

The person he addressed as Lavi smiled devilishly at Allen.

"Hey Allen, nice picture." He said.

"What?" Allen asked suspiciously "What picture?"

Lavi tossed the picture at him.

Allen's eyes widened.

"W-Wha?!" Allen got up from out of his seat, causing it to crash to the floor grabbing Kandas attention.

"I-I didn't draw this!" Allen said blushing furiously.

"What?" Kanda said, annoyed (but curious).

As he reached for the picture Allen jumped up and grabbed it out of his hands.

Kanda looked at him confused.

"It's nothing, don't look!" Allen said blushing even more.

" Oh Allen, don't be so shy!" , Lavi said patting him on the back, "We know it was you, you even had the pencil in you hand! No need to hide it! "

"What, what?!" Kanda was getting really annoyed now.

Beansprout could do that to him (not to mention alot of other people).

"Oh? Your interested?" Lavi said raising an eyebrow, "Hmmmm?"

"N-no!" Kanda said storming off dropping any further annoyances.

Lavi ran after him pouting.

"Aww Yu don't go!"

"Don't call me Yu!" Kanda screamed off ahead.

And Lavi left on his endless quest to bother Kanda, leaving Allen all alone.

* * *

**Hmmm... not much to it. I will try to re-vamp it sometime soon! xD**

**Chapters 2 and 3 should not be so far away, for I am typing as we speak..or..as I am typing... or...(Brain cramp...all to often)**


	2. Chappy2 The Author Has No Creative Title

****

Haha. Second Chapter!

**Im so happy -sniffle- I got 1 review right around the day I posted. **

**Thank you Ask the Lonley, and the person might me a fangirl -evil snicker-**

**Disclaimer: Hoshino-sama has surpisingly powerful contacts...I still do not own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

D. Gray-man: Allen's heart part 2

As Kanda stormed off, Lavi ran after him pouting:

"Awww Yu! Don't Go!"

"Don't call me Yu!!"

Allen sighed, glad to have Lavi gone. He studied the picture. It was an extremely lifelike girl with long black hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were shut tightly while small tears escaped through the narrowest of cracks.

"Whoa…" Allen muttered, "Who-

"Been watching Lenalee hmmm?"

Allen jumped at the voice behind him. He quickly turned around. He saw a girl with pink hair standing there with an annoying smirk that some what made Allen shiver even though he had never seen her in his entire life…

"Hehn. Better not let Baka Bak see, his hives are getting worse." She said laughing.

"Or Komui, I can't guarantee that you'll live…" Said a boy walking up next to her.

Now this guy Allen knew.

"Rekei? What are you doing here? You're in the Asian Branch!" Allen said very surprised and trying to figure it out.

The girl smiled even bigger with a chilling smirk that Allen was sure he remembered from somewhere…

"Oho! Looks like Allen doesn't know!" the girl said.

"Huh… do I know you?" Allen said cluelessly.

"Huuh?! Geez, you're more of an airhead than I thought! How did I **not** kill you that time…" the girl said looking of in the distance.

"Yeah Allen," Rekei said pointing, "It's Fou, remember?"

...

Please wait while Allen's Brain Starts Working Again…

"…… EEEHHHHH!!" Allen stood up, once again crashing his chair to the floor, and pointing a Fou. "FOOOUUUU!!"

"Oooooh! NOW IT LOOKS LIKE HE REMEMBERED! geez Allen you're stupid…"

"But, you, you cant, you're a, YOU CANT LEAVE THE ASIAN BRANCH! YOU GARDIAN! WHAT KIND OF GARDIAN LEAVES THE PLACE THEY'RE GAURDING!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN **HUMAN**!!" Allen was jumping up and down **clearly** going insane.

"Uh…ok Walkeeer-saan," Rekei tried to calm Allen down, but having absolutely **no** effect…

"A-AND AND! YOU HAVE THOSE SYTHE THINGYS, WHERE ARE THE SYTHE THINGYS!? THEY COME OUT OF YOUR ARMS!" Allen said, screaming and waving his arms up in the air.

"Allen…" Rekei was giving up. But suddenly, Fou conked Allen over the head and he fell to the ground. When he came too he saw Fou and slowly snapped out of it.

"Ok…what the heck is going on…" Allen asked.

"Well," Rekei started, "The Asian Branch took quite a beating and things aren't fixing as smoothly as we would have hoped, so Bak transported the entire Asian branch here, and, somehow, found a way to turn Fou here into a human to take with us." He wiped his forehead and gasped for air after he finished nonstop talking.

Allen just looked, dumbfounded.

"So… the **entire** Asian branch is here?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Yup, good luck!" Fou said, clearly not meaning a word of it. Allen curled up with his legged hugged tightly to his chest muttering: I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead

They both walked off.

"See ya!" Rekei shouted behind his back.

Allen thought back on his memories for his struggle to regenerate his innocence with Fou, and how he nearly got his head cut of in training. He put his hand up to his neck and gulped.

Yay… Fou's back.

--

Allen walked to his room and set the picture behind a loose plank on his floor (where he kept his stash of food, just in case of a midnight snack attack).

Allen made his way down the familiar hallways to the cafeteria. As he walked in, he went to a random table and put his head down on the cool, stone table. He noticed that a huddle of white jackets, the white jackets of the science department, were all the way at the other end of the lunchroom (which was pretty large), and the room had suddenly gone quite. He looked around but nothing seemed to be the matter.

They were all staring at him, in an eerie sort of silence. He was about to ask what was going on but at that very moment, Lenalee stepped in…

* * *

**There. **

**Fou becoming a human, way out of reality (or as far as manga reality anyway P) - Yes**

**Do I care- No**

**Chapter 3 coming soon...**


	3. Chappy3 Nope, Still No Creative Title

**Chapter 3! Walla! **

**Thanks for the support teal.fire I updated !**

**Disclaim: Nope, if your wondering_..._I_ still _don't own D. Gray-Man. checks window for flashing lights/sirens**

* * *

D. Gray-man: Allen's heart part 2

"Hey, Allen-kun..." Lenalees voice suddenly came ringing through his head.

"Waaah!" Allen, startled, fell out backwards, of his seat, to look up and see Lenalee staring down at him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?", Lenalee asked going down on her knees to help him up.

"N-nothing," Allen muttered, getting up and avoiding her hand. "You just startled me…that's all."

"Oh, well," She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. Allen was blushing again.

"Do you know what's up with the science department guys…they're acting, you know, strange."

"They're always strange" said Allen looking over at the mass of white coats with tired expression on his face.

Lenalee took a minute to consider this, "Well, yes" she said, "But they're acting stranger than usual, all huddled together like that…" she looked over worried.

"Hmmm…who knows…" Allen looked around suspiciously for Lavi the Blabbermouth. "Maybe Komuis come up with a new "experiment" that's gonna destroy half of London."

"Ya know, you might actually be right…" Lenalee said. There was an awkward silence.

"Well…I'm gonna go now…bye Allen…" Lenalee said walking away, very quickly to see what apoctyliptic thing Komui might have come up with today.

The speakers above crackled, _"Allen Walker, please report to the science department, Allen Walker, please report to the science department,……and…" _there was a long pause…"_KOMUI! STOP PROCRASTINATING AND GET BACK TO WORK!"_

The voice of the section leader, Reever, rang through the nearly empty lunch room. _"Geez… do you ever think, blah blah blah…"_

As Reever went of in his usual "Komui Spiel", Allen got up and made his way towards the lunch room exit. The science department huddles' eyes following him.

The speakers crackled again, _"And the rest of the science department…where are you guys!? Move it! NOW!"_

It looks like Reever was running out of patience.

The huddle moved after Allen about 4 or 5 feet away, stopping whenever he stopped.

Allen, tried to ignore this, but it was **quite** hard.

--

Allen and his mass of…unique stalkers stepped into the 'slightly' dangerous science department. Allen spotted Reever and walked toward him.

Without looking up from his 1 of close to 6,973, and steadly increasing, papers he agknowlaged Allen and nodded his head for him to come over. He looked up.

"Good, you're here…" He slowly looked over at the rest of the people that entered behind Allen."And the rest of you…" he turned his head back to his overwhelmingly large amount of work.

"Aww…what's that face for Section Leader?" they asked with pure innocence **(please ignore the DGM pun)** in there eyes.

"Uh-huh…" he muttered.

"Allen..." Reever looked at him with his usual tired look, "We have a little experiment for you"

Allen was scared now…

**Ohhh...Cliffhanger (a very small one however) ****Dosen't the suspense just _eat_ at you? (Yes, I _am_ evil.)**

**Chapter 4 coming soon...**


	4. Chappy4 Allen Vs Science Department

**Yay! chappie 4!**

**Sorry for the wait. I _could_ say that I had urgent bussniess, or that I was volenteering for the homeless shealter, or that I had come down with some horrible life-threating disease...but no. Ill teel the truth. Im lazy.**

**But I will_ try _to get the next chappie up soon. And if your good I might even make It a double post ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man in any way shape or form...-hears yelling in the backround-**

**Hmph! Not my problem if the other prisoners don't like my typing**

...-mumble, mumble- too noisy blahblahblah...

D. Gray-man: Allen's heart part 4

"Um… what sort of experiments?" Allen asked shakily not really wanting to know the answer. His eyes drifted over the chaotic science department, with the usual papers strewn scattered everywhere and various vials filled with liquids that usually do more harm than good.

"Over here Allen" Reever called to him. He was standing behind a metal chair with leather straps where the arms and legs go. It was hooked up to a generator with an ominous green glow and a dome like headset hovered above the chair.

"R-reever…what the hell is that thing…" Allen nervously nodded in the direction of the unknown contraption.

"Come and sit down right here" Reever patted the chair with a smile but he was so tired that the smile was off and crooked, scaring Allen even farther away.

_Ohhh no. Nobody in the right mind would __**ever**__ get on that thing and especially not __**him**__._

"C'mon Allen nothing to be afraid of!" said one of the scientists sitting down in the chair to show him that there was nothing wrong.

…_And anyone who worked in the science department was __**certainly not**__ in the 'right mind'._

"You're kidding…right?"

Allen moved back even farther, thus knocking over a stack of papers and a vial shattered on the floor releasing a suspicious dark cloud of purple.

"Don't be a wuss Allen!" the science department teased.

Reever sighed.

"This machine will tell us how old your innocence is. You did say you were an orphan right? So you don't know your own birthday, right?"

Allen considered this. He always thought he was somewhere around 15 but he never really knew his true age.

"Ok but what does this have to do with my age?"

"Well, you were born with your arm…err… with your innocence, so If we see how old that is well see how old you are."

"Wow! Your amazing Reever! I would have never thought of that!" Allen said, his eyes glinting.

"Ok!" Allen hopped right on the metal chair. "Let's go!"

"Ha. Easy." Reever muttered to himself. Allen was not that hard to impress at times. Oh well. Allen will be Allen.

"Um…buy are you sure this wont do anything bad right…" Allen muttered as he was being strapped to the chair, "Like turn my brain to mush or something…"

"No…" Reever rolled his eyes "At least I don't think so…"

He added quickly.

"Wha-" And before Allen could respond Reever quickly pulled the dome headset over Allen's eyes, obscuring his vision, and pull one of many colorful levers.

The machine emitted a strange grinding noise and the headset clamped around Allen's head.

"Waah! This is just like a horror movie! Frankenstein!" Allen whined.

"No," Reever stated coolly, "That would be Koumi, not me."

_Allen Walker, xx/xx, to August 18. Died in Frankenstein's Lab._

"Here it is!" Johnny exclaimed snapping Allen from his image of his gravestone.

Reever took the paper and scanned in over as two scientists released Allen from his 'examination table'.

"Oh!" Reever exclaimed.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Your age…"

* * *

**Ohhhh! Cliffy! xP**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Chappy5 Allens True Age

****

**Oh! Lookie! **

**Igot 1 more review! :'D**

tinytruefan: Yes! MUAHAHAHA! Let the cliffhangers bore through you! xD

Ask the Lonely: pretty good idea buut no. xD

Star: Thanks for the good review :) I appriciate it.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own D. Gray-Man nor any of its characters.

* * *

D. Gray-man: Allen's heart part 5

"Your age…" Reever said with a satisfied look on his face, "You're not nearly as young as you think you are…"

"What?" Allen asked "Please tell me!" the suspense was killing him.

"Your 16 years old" he said, "Actually your birthday is a mere 2 month difference to Lenalees!" he pointed.

"Cool!" Allen grinned.

Suddenly the entire science department broke out into cheering and congratulating each other.

"A-ahah. They can't be **that** happy about my age…" Allen said confused.

"Ah, well you see…the chances that this experiment would work without a hitch were close to 0…It looks like all those all niters have finally pulled of…" Reever said looking like he was about to pass out.

"Eh? Y-you mean you never tried it before…" Allen asked jumping out of his chair. Koumi decided than to randomly pop out of nowhere and cheerfully state: "Nope! You were our Guinea Pig! Lucky you It worked!"

For about the hundredth time in his living at the Order, Allen wanted to knock Komui into Kingdom Come.

Koumi flashed his infamous _Please-Don't-Hit-Me_ Look (Which he used quite often).

He felt sick.

"I can't believe you guys…" Allen said thinking of all the possible outcomes, had this not worked right…

"We were all discussing it in the Lunch Room when you came in..." one scientist in the conga line stated.

"Huh? That's what you were talking about?!" Allen asked,

"So Lavi didn't tell you about the pic-"Allen quickly cut himself off, and plastered his hands over his mouth.

"Hmmm? Talking about what Allen" Koumi cluelessly adjusted his glasses staring at him, along with the rest of the science department.

"O-oh ahh…" Allen stalled waving his hand in the air, trying to dismiss the subject. And as if right on cue, Lenalee stepped into the room.

"Nii-san!"

"Ahhh! My dear Lenalee!" Koumi quickly spun around to face his sister, crying tears of joy. "Has my adorable little sister come to congratulate her brother on a job well do-"

She drop-kicked him.

"L-lenalee! How could you kick your dear bro-"

"Is it true that you used Allen as a test dummy?!" Lenalee cut him off.

The room was silent.

"Well hey!" Reever **(I think I'm gonna start calling him Riba from now on cuz typing his name is a pain…)** "At least we found out Allen's real age!" He said optimistically, and saved Koumi's head for the millionth time.

"Oh really!" she said happily, taking the info from Johnny and reading over it.

"Oh! Hey Allen lookie! Were the same age! And close birthdays too! Now we can celebrate together!" She said happily hugging him tightly.

Allen put his head down trying to hide the fact that he was blushing almost to the point of passing out.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Johnny asked worried **(leave it to Johnny to be caring for others :3 He's so sweet and doesn't get nearly enough credit :))**.

Luckily, Allen always had his stomach to count on as I rumbled loudly, displeased with the fact that it hadn't eaten since 4 hours ago (That's Allen's stomach for ya).

"Oh! You must be hungry!" Lenalee said. And with that she dragged him off to the Lunch Room, leaving Koumi cradling a nice sized bump (Courtesy of Lenalees kicks).

"Lenalee My Lenaleeeee"

"Head officer…"

* * *

**Tada!**


	6. ALERT! ALERT!

**Sorry for the delay but I have bad news.**

**Im not going to be posting for quite some time because a friend of mine and her family are evacuating (Because of the hurricane) And Im helping since one of the family members is injured in a wheelchair.**

**I wish all other evacuees (sp?) the best of luck.**

**-PenguinMaster1000**


End file.
